Harry Potter meets the Simpsons and Spider Pig!
by phix27
Summary: Harry potter world meets Bart, homer, Marge, Lisa again AND they meet HarryPlopperSpiderpig, Moe, Mr. Burns, Krusty, and Smitters'  Written by DRACOZELDA!


"You die!"  
Harry yelled to his nemesis Voldemort as he dodged curses and did a very  
tight jump and landed a perfect 10 on the ground.  
The random background audience clapped and waved their 10s around.  
A few fan girls squealed as well.  
"No, you'll die!"  
Voldemort yelled at Harry violently and through Harry's priceless bracelet  
at the fan girls.  
"You bumbling fool! That's a priceless family heirloom. You know how much  
it would have sold on eBay!"  
Voldemort gaped at Harry and yelled from across the newly polished Hogwarts  
floor.  
"I could I have sold it! Why didn't you tell me?"  
BAM!  
But there was no time for Harry's remark to this very stupid question as  
the Simpson's, with some other poorly drawn 2-d characters fell from the sky  
again.  
One was a pig with a painted on scar and glasses on.  
One was a clown, a clown with a cherry pom pom (that's a cigar for the  
people who are 12 and younger wait…im 12, how the heck do I know this? I  
should really lay off the late time talk shows) and a frown on his face.  
There was a bartender with grey hair a pokemon comic in his left hand.  
At the end were two men, one was REALLY old (and by REALLY old I mean like,  
190 years old) and was wearing a fleece jacket over his 10 dollar suit.  
While the other man was about 35 and was in a tux as well.  
Harry sighed and looked at Lisa for the answer of how they came back even  
though the trilogy of Harry potter meets the Simpson's was over and he was  
suppost to be able to move on with his life.  
Lisa started to drool a foot of water on the ground as Harry looked at her.  
After 5 minutes (and 10 water strainers for Lisa's drool) of this, Lisa  
finally answered the sigh.  
"Oh, dad thought the necklace was a donut and…ate it"  
She ended with a sigh.  
All eyes were on Homer, but his eyes were on the pig.  
"PLOPPER!"  
He screamed joyfully and ran to the pig as some inspirational music played.  
Plopper squealed excitedly and ran on his little hoofs as rock music played  
behind him.  
"Wait!"  
The music guy screamed, clicked his remote and the scene froze.  
The music guy changed the music to inspirational music again.  
Then he clicked the remote that unfroze the scene and mumbled.  
"Accursed pig, always changing the music to Elvis music."  
Homer continued to run to the pig and picked him up, then he walked back to  
his family and replied to everyone's' confused faces.  
"Ok you can continue"  
Voldemort looked at Homer, he remembered there last encounter:Flash back by Hilary Duff corp.:"Ha ha. You're bald," said Homer, pointing at Voldemort.  
"Look who's talking fatso," the Dark Lord said.  
"I may be fat-"  
"And bald," added Voldemort.  
"- Fine! And bald, but at least I don't look like a snake."  
Now, one thing you need to know is that Voldemort was very sensitive about  
his looks. So, he said: "Take that back!"  
"No!" said Homer. Voldemort ran away crying.End flashback…buy Hilary Duffs new CD!-

Hmm thought Voldemort, I didn't think I was that much of a loser  
He sighed and continued to look dumbfound, well, I guess that's how he  
always looked so I didn't have to explain what he looks like-.  
"Just freakin' continue the story!"  
Peter griffen from family guy (who was in the audience) yelled at the  
description.  
The description sighed and let the story continue.  
Harry gaped at the pig.  
"What IS that?"  
The pig squealed madly and Homer replied.  
"He's Harry Plopper, my pet."  
Harry, for lack of a better way of putting this, gaped at Homer and his pig.  
Voldemort started to pout because he wasn't the center of attention; he sat  
down in a random chair and started killing random things while he waited for  
the 2-d animations to leave.  
"H-Harry P-Plopper?"  
Harry stuttered and stood silent for 15.02 seconds, then yelled.  
"I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T BLOODY READ!"  
Homer shrugged and replied.  
"But Lisa does, and Bart picked spider pig, so she could pick his second  
name…I thought of the Plopper and pig though"  
Harry gaped and sighed, how odd were these people?  
That question was better left unsaid, he decided.  
Marge sighed and told her husband.  
"The pig almost destroyed the town, including you, and yet you still keep  
him?"  
Homer stared for 10 minutes trying to get what his wife just said.  
After Homer's 'thrilling' show based on him saying "uh", he finally  
replied.  
"It wasn't him, it was my stupidity."  
Everyone decided to stop listening to homer and move on with the predicament  
that they were in.  
Mr. Burns finally spoke to Harry and asked him.  
"What in the name of Elvis Presley is going on here?"  
Everyone stared at Mr. Burns, Who in the world was Elvis Presley?  
At that moment, a 300 pound duff man flew in from the left window, crashing  
into a very feeble Mr. Burns, causing Mr. Burns to fall over and fainted.  
"No, Mr. Burns, you had so much life left in you-"  
Smitters screamed to the heavens in fury, holding his boss tightly.  
"I'm not dead you maroon."  
A very confused and angry Mr. Burns said.  
The old man looked at the position he was in, and then screamed.  
"Smitters' LET ME GO!"  
And with that Smitters ran out the window, got on his Smittersoblie and went  
to the Smitters' cave.  
A very drunk Duff man finally spoke and said to everyone.  
"Elvis Presley is the king of rock and roll, oh yeah!"  
And with that, the drunken "superhero" jumped to the window, but ended up  
crashing into it quite hardly.  
"Oh, sorry"  
Said Snape, who had just plastered the window (if your wondering why he  
plastered a WINDOW, the answer is that he has never seen a window in his  
life)  
And backed away slowly before the fan girls came.  
But all the characters decided to ignore Snape and his weird, plastering  
hobbies.  
Duff man rubbed his head as two more bumps appeared.  
"Ouch, Duff man will leave, but he'll be back…drink Duff!"  
And he got his rope, attached it to the roof, and then climbed it up to  
somehow get out of the strange room.  
"Why didn't he just go through the door?"  
Lisa wondered out loud as she pointed to the gold engraved door that said:  
Come here to get out of room.  
"Because you stink!"  
Bart replied with a laugh.  
Lisa glared at her brother with hatred and words that I would need a poetic  
licence to say on this fan fiction.  
"Well at least im not voiced by a GIRL!"  
Lisa replied snidely, Bart merely snubbed the comment off and mumbled.  
"You are as well."  
Homer, who was starting eat his own outfit drooled out.  
"M voices"  
Moe got out a beer and waved it around to Homer, who had started to chew on  
Moe shoes.  
"Go on Homer, get the beer"  
And with that, Moe threw the beer 20 feet (He got a robotic arm) that Homer  
chased.  
"Ok, our problems are done."  
Moe said and walked to Marge, who had put a sock in Bart's mouth so he  
would stop talking.  
Krusty, who had just finished his cherry pom pom, opened a bottle of whiskey  
and yelled.  
"I need some special drinks!"  
And started to tumble on Marge.  
Moe quickly ripped off his shirt and what he expected to be a superman  
costume that he had wore since he was 7 under his clothes.  
Instead, he revealed his chest; he quickly covered it with his half ripped  
top and pushed Krusty out of the way of Marge.  
"So, you wanna dance clown?"  
An already drunk Krusty ripped off his top to reveal a pickle outfit.  
A cued laugh played as Moe gapped at the clown.  
Bart started to laugh, well; he tried as hard as he could with the sock in  
his mouth.  
While Lisa howled with laughter, finally Marge put a sock in her mouth  
because the laughing was getting so annoying.  
Moe and Krusty got into a furious mortal combat parody, except Krusty and Moe  
were beating up themselves for about 10 minutes, until they realised why they  
were getting so many bruises from themselves.  
Harry finally broke up the two men fighting, strapped them to chairs and put  
them in those outfits that people wear when they go to the insane alyssum.  
(Which most likely they were going anyways, so they might as well get dressed  
for it early)  
Harry Potter finally said to the group.  
"Why the bloody hell do you have to come when it's my time to shine! Why  
can't you guys bug Sirius or Hermione…heck, even the author."  
Harry said and pointed to the author (who was on her lunch break and got her  
little brother to cover for her right now…who rocks!)  
The author was reading the Hobbit (which was actually a very good book) and  
had rice out, even though she wasn't even Chinese…or even Japanese, she  
was just well…white…weird I know.  
"Shut up John!"  
The author yelled at the new author (moi) who was much hotter and cuter (im  
single ladies.) in the current authors eyes.  
The author (who was actually quite ugly) growled at the new and hotter author  
who had replaced her.  
"Your dead! Your as dead as Tokyo Mew Mew dubbed!"  
The old and crummy author said as she ran after me-  
"ah."  
Screamed John as the original author chased him back to his room (he had a  
bed time) furiously, locking the door with magic as she did (yes the authors  
magic, "have a problem with that?" Asked the author as everyone ran).  
But moving on with the story, where were we, oh yes, with everyone ticked at  
the author.  
Everyone glared at the author, ignoring the whole ordeal with her brother and  
tried to put the past.  
"What?"  
The author asked with a confused look on her face.  
Lisa went up to the author and asked her politely.  
"Can I borrow the last Harry Potter book from you?"  
Now the author had to think REALLY hard about this, her foot tapped as she  
though and twitted her hair.  
The author was VERY protective over her Harry Potter books and didn't EVER  
let anyone use them.  
After a hour and a half, the author firmly nodded.  
"sure, you can borrow it, but bring it right back"  
She said as she hesitantly passed the book to Lisa, who was quite happy to  
get the Harry Potter book.  
"Ok lets start"  
Lisa said as she sat down, Lisa got to the back of the book and started  
reading spoilers loud and clear.  
Voldemort screamed like he was being Crucioed (yes that is now a word! In  
your face Webster's!) as Lisa spoiled the rest of his life.  
"And you Tom, marry Hermione and go to Japan"  
Lisa ended promptly, putting the book down as Voldemort ran out of the room,  
he needed fast food and he needed it NOW.  
Harry was gapping in fear of what Lisa had just said, he asked scarcely.  
"Is-Is…that tr-true?"  
With that, the author and Lisa broke out in laughter, fell on the floor and  
started to pound the ground.  
Harry looked puzzled at the two girls odd behaviour.  
Lisa said in between laughs quickly.  
"N-No ha-of course-ha-no-ha-ha"  
Harry signed in relief, suddenly all the Simpson's characters were glowing  
ice blue and started to fade back into there 2D universe. (wah! Why must this  
end?)  
"bye!"  
Lisa said, and kiss Harry potter…ON THE LIPS, gave a fan girl squeal, then  
faded back to her world.  
"see you later…nerd!"  
Bart said as he faded back into his world, laughing that he totally burned  
Harry potter.  
"homer need pie, homer and Spider pig go bye bye now…bye!"  
Homer said as he held Spider pig his hands and faded away into his room.  
Marge and the others waved there goodbyes and left.  
6.24 seconds later Harry looked puzzled and said to himself.  
"Who were those strange people?"  
The author shrugged and said.  
"Beats me"  
THE SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME END!


End file.
